All About Minhyun
by Redfla
Summary: Segala yang Minhyun suka dan tidak suka, mau dan tidak mau, ingin dan tidak tetap akan Jonghyun iya-kan. Sebab semua itu inginnya Minhyun, ya Minhyun. Ia sudah terlanjur terlalu jatuh cinta padanya. #2hyun Jonghyun x Minhyun
1. Chapter 1 - Diet

All About Minhyun

.

.

.

Jonghyun x Minhyun

ft

Justice League, Produce 101 season 2, and Wanna One

2Hyun areas

.

.

©redfla

.

Segala yang Minhyun suka dan tidak suka, mau dan tidak mau, ingin dan tidak tetap akan Jonghyun iya-kan. Sebab semua itu inginnya Minhyun, ya Minhyun. Ia sudah terlanjur terlalu jatuh cinta padanya.

Disclaimer!

I just own this story and plot. Character belongs to their own.

Warning!

It's Jonghyun x Minhyun

2Hyun

MxM

College life

Don't like just leave.

.

.

.

.

©redfla

Suasana kantin Fakultas Teknik, Universitas Seoul, terlihat sangat ramai. Ya, ini adalah jam istirahat siang. Tentu tak ada yang ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan mengisi kembali energi sebelum memulai kelas siang yang pasti akan sangat melelahkan.

Tidak berbeda dengan yang lain, sekumpulan orang —sebut saja geng unfaedah— sedang bersantai-santai sambil memakan makan siang mereka. Ada Jonghyun, Minhyun, Hyunbin, Seongwoo, Daniel dan Jaehwan. Sebenarnya masih ada lagi, tapi entahlah kemana mereka. Omong-omong tidak semuanya dari Fakultas Teknik ya, cuma Jonghyun dan Hyunbin, selebihnya Minhyun dan Seongwoo itu anak Hukum, Daniel anak HI, Jaehwan anak Seni. Tapi ya karna faktanya makanan kantin Fakultas Teknik adalah yang paling enak ya, itulah sebab mengapa mereka suka berkumpul di sini.

/©redfla

"Minhyun, kenapa tidak makan makananmu?"

"Kau tidak tahu saja Jonghyun, kekasihmu itu sedari tadi mengoceh dia sedang berdiet". Minhyun mendengus mendengar perkataan Seongwoo. Jonghyun melihatnya.

"Diam kau". Minhyun menendang kaki Seongwoo dari bawah meja.

"Kau benar sedang diet, Minhyun?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Tidakkah kau lihat, badanku yang semakin gendut ini". Minhyun menghadapkan dirinya pada Jonghyun.

"Apanya yang gendut? Kau tidak, Minhyun-a". Jonghyun mendengus. Dia sedikit kesal, dia juga tidak tahu mengapa kekasihnya itu sedikit terobsesi pada berbagai macam diet. Padahal itu sama sekali tidak perlu. Tidakkah kalian lihat, Minhyun, ya Hwang Minhyun. Bukankah proporsi tubuhnya sudah sangat bagus, dia tinggi omong-omong. Dia bahkan seperti oasis ditengah-tengah keringnya Fakultas Teknik, padahal dirinya anak Hukum loh. Dia kan sering ke Teknik karena Jonghyun. Dia bahkan jadi primadona di kampus. Sebal juga Jonghyun memikirkan itu.

"Kau bahkan seperti lidi berjalan" imbuh Seongwoo. Minhyun hanya berdecak malas.

"Tapi aku naik dua kilo. Dua kilo, asal kalian tahu." Minhyun mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Hanya dua kilo, Minhyun. Sama sekali tidak terlihat. Lagi pula kau kan tinggi".

"Nah" serempak. Mereka yang ada semeja membenarkan itu.

"Jonghyun, jadi kau membiarkan aku gendut begini? Kau ingin aku seperti babi ya?"

"Jika itu seperti milik Haknyeon bukankah itu lucu?" Jonghyun tak acuh.

"Buahahahaha... " Tawa menggelegar menggetarkan seisi kantin. Sialan memang teman-temannya Jonghyun, yang sayangnya adalah temannya juga. Berani-beraninya menertawakan Hwang Minhyun. Awas saja mereka.

"Yak Jonghyun" Minhyun sebal deh pokoknya. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar.

"Mengapa aku tidak boleh diet?"

"Aku tidak melarangmu Minhyun-ie" Minhyun mendecih.

"Lalu dari tadi apa? Kau jelas melarangku."

"Kapan? Aku tidak, kau yang menyimpulkan sendiri" Minhyun sebal, ia lalu menirukan cara bicara Jonghyun.

"Seharusnya aku tidak bicara padamu" Minhyun mendengus.

"Aku tidak melarangmu diet _Hwangja-nim,_ dari pada diet, harusnya kau banyak-banyak olahraga". Jonghyun beralih menatap Minhyun.

"Tapi kau kan tahu aku tidak suka olahraga". Minhyun balik menatap Jonghyun. Matanya membulat dan bibirnya mengkerut lucu, bak anak anjing minta dipungut. Jonghyun lemah jika begini.

"Ah, tapi aku sangat suka dengan satu olahraga ini ... . "

"Apa itu?"

"Olahraga malam bersama Jonghyun hehe... "

'Uhuk... Uhuk... ' tiba-tiba mereka semua tersedak.

"Mulutmu itu licin sekali Hwang" ucap Seongwoo sebal. Daniel wajahnya sudah semerah tomat, bahkan telinganya. Sedangkan Hyunbin dan Jaehwan hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

/©redfla / END.

.

*Hwangja : Imperial Prince (pangeran)

.

.

.

Akhirnya bisa update ffn ya, hehehe. Gimana nih? Pasti kurang greget ya? Mianhaey-ong 😂😂. Duh btw, makasih ya buat readers yang sudah review, fav and follow di ff sebelumnya. Seneng deh dapet support dari temen-temen. Buat readers sekalian boleh juga loh, kasih kritik dan saran, supaya lebih bisa berkembang juga aku nantinya. FYI aja nih, aku ganti penname dari ©nacoco jadi ©redfla, nggak nyambung ya, padahal nama profil akukan cococar, *nanti bakal diganti jadi redfla. Nggak penting banget kan yah, sekedar info aja sih.

Maaf ya, jika diketemukan banyak typo. Enjoy reading, readers

©redfla


	2. Chapter 2 - Kencan

All About Minhyun

.

.

.

Jonghyun x Minhyun

ft

Justice League, Produce 101 season 2, and Wanna One

2Hyun areas

.

.

©redfla

Chapter 2 - Kencan

Bahasa non-baku

.

Segala yang Minhyun suka dan tidak suka, mau dan tidak mau, ingin dan tidak tetap akan Jonghyun iya-kan. Sebab semua itu inginnya Minhyun, ya Minhyun. Ia sudah terlanjur terlalu jatuh cinta padanya.

Disclaimer!

I just own this story and plot. Character belongs to their own.

Warning!

It's Jonghyun x Minhyun

2Hyun

MxM

College life

Don't like just leave.

.

.

.

.

©redfla

Hari minggu yang cukup cerah. Matahari bersinar terang tetapi tidak sepanas biasanya. Pas sekali untuk kencan di luar. Tapi tidak bagi Jonghyun. Ia hari ini akan kencan di rumah kekasihnya. Bukan kencan juga sih. Yah, sebenarnya Jonghyun udah ada rencana mau ngajakin Minhyun kencan ke luar, tapi semalam Minhyun menelponnya, mengatakan ia tidak bisa pergi ke luar karena sepupunya yang akan tinggal di rumahnya datang hari ini dan ia memintanya datang membantu. Jonghyun sih oke-oke saja. Mana bisa sih dia menolak permintaan Permaisuri Hwang.

"Jonghyun, kau harus ke rumahku, kau tidak lupa kan?" Minhyun bahkan langsung berkata-kata tanpa Halo. Jonghyun sih pasrah.

"Aku tidak lupa ... . "

"Tapi sepupuku dan barang-barangnya sudah datang dan kau belum kemari, yah aku repot". Untung Jonghyun sabar, pagi-pagi udah kena semprot sama pacarnya sendiri.

"Iya-iya Hyun, aku berangkat sekarang". Dari pada memperpanjang masalah, lebih baik diiyain aja deh.

"Yaudah Jonghyun, cepetan yah. Tapi jangan ngebut-ngebut. Hati-hati di jalan. Dah,... tut.. tut.." Minhyun emang cerewet gitu tapi aslinya perhatian. Jonghyun kan jadi makin cinta. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Jonghyun langsun tancap gas ke rumah Minhyun, naik motor. Niatnya ya biar cepet sampai sama biar nggak kena macet di jalan. Lagian rumah Minhyun tuh nggak jauh-jauh amat. Duapuluh lima menitan lah.

Sesampainya di komplek rumah Minhyun, Jonghyun bisa lihat sih ramai-ramai. Ada mobil angkut sama barang-barang yang udah diturunin. Jonghyun yang udah biasa sih langsung masuk aja ke pekarangan rumah. Dia memarkirkan motornya di bagasi samping rumah, seperti biasa.

"Jonghyun, kok pakai motor sih?". Baru juga buka helm, udah kena semprot lagi.

"Kan biar cepet, biar nggak kena macet juga Hyun".

"Tapi kamu kan bisa gosong. Lihat tuh kulit kamu udah cokelat-cokelat gitu". Kicep Jonghyun dengernya. Perhatian enggak, ngehina iya ini mah.

"Kak, barang-barangnya udah diturunin sama bapak-bapak kurirnya, sama mereka udah langsung pulang tadi kak". Aduh, kok Jonghyun gemesh deh sama kepalanya adiknya Minhyun.

"Yaudah, langsung dimasukin aja dek, dibantuin sama kak Jonghyun nih". Jonghyun sih udah tahu bakal jadi pembantu dia di sini.

"Tapi kan kakaknya baru datang kak" sahut si adik manis.

"Nggak papa kok sayang. Udah sana, kakak mau buatin minum dulu. Nanti nyusul deh bantuin kalau udah selesai".

/©redfla

Jonghyun gemes lihat adiknya Minhyun yang diem aja, nggak gerak-gerak. Inisiatif deh, dia langsung turun dari motor.

"Yaudah yuk dek, langsung diangkatin aja" ajak Jonghyun. Si adik sih cuman ngangguk-ngangguk aja, lucu. Canggung gitu tapi. Dengan khidmat, mereka berdua ngangkatin barang-barang. Udah hampir selesai sih, cuman tadi kayaknya ada yang bilang mau bantuin deh, tapi kok nggak muncul-muncul. Ya nggak papa sih ya, maklum. Si doi ternyata lagi masak di dapur sama bikin cemilan. Duh istri-able banget kan. Pas ngangkatin kardus terakhir, Jonghyun lihat Minhyun yang lagi nyiapin minum sama cemilan di ruang tengah.

"Jonghyun, Jinyoung cuci tangan dulu sana gih sekalian cuci muka biar seger terus sini yah, udah aku siapin minum nih". Minhyun yang nyuruh udah kaya emak-emak. Mereka berdua nurut aja, langsung laksanakan. Capek, kotor, pas deh buat yang seger-seger.

"Jonghyun makasih yah udah bantuin aku sama Jinyoung, chup". Duh Minhyun kok nggak tau malu gitu. Di depan adiknya loh ini, main nyosor aja. Jinyoung mukanya langsung merah gitu, malu-malu.

"Dek bilang makasih dulu deh sama kak Jonghyun".

"Makasih ya kak Jonghyun, udah bantuin Jinyoung". Jonghyun ngangguk-ngangguk samvil bilang sama-sama.

"Kak, aku ke kamar dulu ya. Mau ngerapihin barang-barang sekalian" pamit Jinyoung.

"Iya, nanti makan siang langsung turun ke bawah ya sayang". Jinyoung ngangguk.

/©redfla

Minhyun tinggal berdua aja sama Jonghyun di ruang tengah sambil nonton Televisi.

"Jonghyun, makasih ya, udah bantuin". Minhyun jadi kasihan lihat Jonghyun, kayaknya capek gitu.

"Nggak papa kali Hyun. Kan aku sendiri yang bilang, kalau kamu butuh apa-apa suruh bilang sama aku". Duh, Minhyun tuh cinta banget sama Jonghyun. Tulus dari hati yang paling dalam. Orang Jonghyunnya aja baik gini. Minhyun langsung gelendotan di samping Jonghyun.

"Jonghyun, ada tugas kuliah nggak?" Mulai keluarlah perhatian sang Permaisuri Hwang.

"Udah aku selesaiin semua kok Hyun. Kan aku nggak mau _quality time_ aku sama kamu keganggu sama tugas. Kamu sendiri ada tugas nggak?"

"Udah selesai juga kok. Tinggal besok mantepin aja pas presentasi besok".

"Sini deh Hyun". Jonghyun nepuk-nepuk pahanya. Kasih isyarat buat Minhyun supaya tiduran di sana. Minhyun sih nurut aja. Senang dia mah. Jonghyun langsung mainin rambutnya Minhyun yang lembut dan wangi banget. Cewek mah kalah.

"Adik kamu kok lucu banget sih Hyun? "

"Hmm.. Iya emang Jinyoung itu lucu banget. Manja lagi. Apalagi kalau sama aku. Tapi dia itu baik, gentle lagi. Nggak kayak kamu Jong, yang suka php-in orang. Dia mah kalau ada orang suka yang nembak dia, kalau dia nggak suka yang langsung ditolak aja. Nggak kaya kamu, malah dibaik-baikin". Duh Minhyun kok jadi curhat. Nggak papa lah, sekalian jujur ke Jonghyun.

"Kan aku emang baik sama siapa aja Hyun".

"Tapi kamu tuh kelewat baik Jong, kan aku nggak suka. Lagian niat banget sih anak Seni mainnya ke Teknik, kan jauh".

"Kan anak Teknik ganteng-ganteng".

"Ih, kata siapa? Nggak tuh. Gantengan juga anak Hukum, Fisipol, sama anak Ekonomi Bisnis. Anak Teknik mah kucel-kucuel. Kaya kamu sama Hyunbin." Untung Jonghyun sabar dan sayang sama Minhyun.

"Iya deh. Kan primadonanya kampus si anak Hukum". Jonghyun sama Minhyun tuh gitu. Kalau ketemu, sukanya berantem. Kalau nggak lagi ketemu, langsung kangen-kangenan. Kadang romantis banget. Tapi kadang juga bikin najis. Kebanyakan sih kelakuan Minhyun yang nggak ketulungan bikin jijik dan nggak banget. Tapi untung Jonghyun diciptakan dengan penuh kesabaran dan kelapangan dada. Jadi dia bis manerima Minhyun apa adanya.

Sambil mengisi kekosongan waktu, mereka mau main bricks game. Karena Jonghyun itu telaten, jadi dia yang nyusun balok-baloknya. Minhyun lagi ngambil peralatan perang -lipstick- buat coret-coret muka yang kalah nanti. Minhyun emang sengaja pakai lipstick. Soalnya nggak bikin iritasi, juga mudah dibersihin nantinya. Minhyun juga belinya yang berkualitas, bukan yang abal-abal.

Mereka udah main yang keempat kalinya nih dan bisa dilihat siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah. Minhyun udah cemberut aja, mukanya penuh coret-coretan.

"Jahat banget sih Hyun. Nggak mau ngalah sama pacar". Minhyun ngambek.

"Katanya tadi pengen main _fair_ ".

"Ya kali, aku kalah terus. Kamu curang pasti. Kita main sekali lagi. Pokoknya kalau aku menang nanti aku mau dapet bonus hadiah".

"Iya deh. Makanya semangat dong Hyun". Mereka akhirnya main sekali lagi. Jonghyun udah nyusun balok-baloknya. Padahal, harusnya yang kalah yang nyusun, tapi ya, nggak papa lah, sama pacar sendiri.

'Bruk'

"Waaaaah, yeay, yuhuuuu..., akhirnya aku menang". Seneng banget deh Jonghyun lihat Minhyun yang seneng gitu. Jadi ya ngalah sama pacar nggak papa lah. Sekali-sekali. Siapa tahu untung.

"Sini deh Hyun, coret dulu". Seneng banget sih si Minhyun. Langsung coret-coret muka Jonghyun. Padahal kalah sekali doang Jonghyunnya. Selesai coret-coret, Minhyun ambil handphone-nya dia.

"Jonghyun sini". Jonghyun yang tahu diajak foto bareng, langsung ngerangkul pacarnya itu.

'ckrek... ckrek... ckrek... '

"Kok pakai di timer aih Hyun? ". Secara ya, mereka cuman foto berdua. Self camera lagi. Kenapa pakai di timer segala. Minhyun nggak jawab.

"Jonghyun agak deket sini" 'lima... empat... tiga... dua... sa.. Chuup... ckrek'. Inilah buah dari kesabaran Jonghyun. Dapet ciuman cuma-cuma dari sang Permaisuri. Minhyun sih cuma heha hehe aja. Ngelihatin hasil jepretannya yang kelewat _aesthethic_. Jonghyun juga ikut senyum jadinya. Terus nyium pipi Minhyun sambil digigit gitu, kan geli. Mereka berdua terus ke kamar mandi buat cuci muka. Pakai _facial foam_ -nya Minhyun. Minhyun gosokin muka Jonghyun sambil dipijit-pijit sedikit biar bersih. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Jonghyun ke Minhyun.

/©redfla

"Kok Jinyoung nggak turun-turun yah? "

"Samperin sana, biar aku yang nata ini di meja makan". Minhyun ngangguk. Langsung bergegas ke atas, ke kamarnya Jinyoung.

'Kasihan duh. Pasti capek, sampai ketiduran gitu' monolog Minhyun dalam hati.

"Jinyoung, bangun". Minhyun nepuk-nepuk badan Jinyoung pelan. Si Jinyoung malah pindah posisi. Gemesin. Ngeringkuk gitu.

"Jinyoung, makan dulu yuk. Cuci muka dulu". Jinyoung yang masih setengah sadar ngangguk-ngangguk lucu. Setelah Jinyoung cuci muka, mereka turun berdua. Di meja makan, makanan udah ditata rapi. Terus mereka bertiga makan dengan khidmat. Setelah selesai makan, Minhyun naruh peralatan bekas makannya ke tempat cuci piring dibantu sama Jonghyun.

"Jinyoung, kalau mau tidur lagi, jangan lupa sikat gigi, terus jangan langsung tidur, nggak sehat".

"Ya, kak. Mau mandi sekalian aja, gerah soalnya". Jinyoung langsung balik ke kamarnya. Di kamarnya udah ada kamar mandi.

"Hyun, biar aku aja yang cuci piringnya. Kamu mandi juga sana gih, kan habis angkat-angkat. Pasti capek, gerah, bau juga". Jonghyun ngangguk aja. Gerah juga soalnya. Jonghyun langsung ke kamar Minhyun, di atas sampingan sama kamar Jinyoung. Omong-omong, di atas itu ada tiga kamar. Kamarnya Minhyun, di sebelahnya ada kamar tamu yang sekarang jadi kamarnya Jinyoung, terus di pojok berhadapan sama kamarnya Jinyoung ada kamarnya Sujin. Kakaknya Minhyun. Kosong kamarnya. Soalnya kak sujin itu mahasiswa luar negeri. Sekolah magister di Paris.

Selesai cuci piring, Minhyun nyusul ke atas. Mau mandi juga, gerah. Dia lihat ke kamar Jinyoung dulu. Udah tidur lagi aja si Jinyoung. Tanpa ketuk pintu, Minhyun langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Dilihatnya Jonghyun udah selesai mandi. Udah pakai baju juga, udah wangi deh. Ini lagi ngeringin rambut pakai handuk. Minhyun langsung aja ambil ganti di almarinya.

"Mau mandi juga?"

"Hmm" Minhyun ngangguk aja.

Selesai mandi, mereka santai-santai sambil ngobrol ringan di ranjangnya Minhyun. Di rumah Minhyun tuh, ranjangnya _king size_ semua. Maklumlah orang kaya. Rumahnya juga gede. Ada tamannya, kolam renang, tempat _fitnes_ , terus lain-lainnya. Cuman kata Minhyun sih, nggak perlu diumbar-umbar. Nanti dibilang sombong.

Minhyun asik mainin handphone sambil nyandar di dadanya Jonghyun. Dia duduk di tengah-tengah kaki Jonghyun yang dilebarin. Jonghyunnya asik baca buku.

'Puk'

Handphone-nya Minhyun jatuh, kena paha Jonghyun. Dilihat-lihat kok Minhyun kayaknya nggak berkutik gitu. Tidur ternyata. Jonghyun yang nggak tega buat ngebangunin, akhirnya ia yang bergerak mindahin Minhyun ke samping tanpa membangunkannya. Dia mindahin Minhyun dengan posisi senyaman mungkin, takut Minhyun sakit soalnya. Jonghyun terus narik selimut sampai sebatas dada. Terus dia ikut berbaring sambil meluk Minhyun. Nggak lupa kasih kecupan di dahinya Minhyun. Tidur siang sekalian, capek juga kan habis aktifitas gitu. Akhirnya mereka berdua terbang deh ke alam mimpi.

/END/

.

.

.

Akhirnya bisa update ya, hehehe. Gimana nih? Pasti kurang greget ya? Kali ini pakai bahasa non-baku dulu yay. Mianhaey-ong 😂😂. Duh btw, makasih ya buat readers yang sudah review, fav and follow di chapter sebelumnya. Seneng deh dapet support dari temen-temen. Buat readers sekalian boleh juga loh, kasih kritik dan saran, supaya lebih bisa berkembang juga aku nantinya.

Maaf ya, jika diketemukan banyak typo. Enjoy reading, readers.

©redfla


End file.
